Total Drama Oceans
Teams: Screaming Whales: Owen Voted off in Sharks of Terror Leshanwa DJ Lindsay Beth Voted off in Ocean's 8 or 9 Ezekiel Tyler Katie Voted off in Promo Dancing Sadie Voted off in Promo Dancing Bridgette Duncan Killer Tigers: Gwen Heather Eva Courtney Noah Geoff Voted off in Marci Alert Trent Cody Izzy Harold Voted off in Heal him before he dies Justin Chapter 1 The Drama Returns: Chris:Alright Season 2 of our Reality show Season 2 will be called Total Drama Oceans with more drama and everything now let me tell you'll about the location well be on a boat passing sea and when someone gets voted off they will have to walk the boat of shame and have to swim in the sea to Play de Losers Gwen:I cant believe I have to stay here for another season Chris:Well believe it because your staying here for 50 Days Chris:Hi Eva Eva:shoots chris a mean look then she stands near Gwen Chris:Grumpy aren't we now the winner of last season Owen Owen:Woooo Chris:Say hi to everybody on T.V. Owen Owen:Hi guys this is so awesome Eva:Hey that's not fair he already won last season Chris:Well I cant say nothing about that but the audious loves him Noah:Saracastically Oh this is so exciting oh woooo Chris:That's okay Noah no need for your sarcasm Lindsay:Is this the beach Chris:No this is Total Drama Oceans Lindsay:But on the form it said we were going to be on the beach this season Chris:W'll where near alot of water Trent:Hi Chris Im so excited to be back on the show Chris:Were excited to have you back bro Trent:So Gwen how's it been Gwen:Good so far Chris:Beth alright Beth:Your not gonna give me abuse Challenges this season right Chris:Sorry Beth but wrong Beth:says Oh that's what I thought Parole Officer:Now dont cause no troble Duncan:Okay Chris:It's okay I got him know Parole Officer:Just call if he gives you any problems Chris:Alright Gwen:Hey Duncan who was that Duncan:Oh my stupid Parole Officer Gwen:Oh so your pretty bad Duncan:Oh Not that bad and Duncan hug Trent:Hm Leshanwa:What's up my homey's fives Gwen and Trent Chris:DJ DJ:Im gonna win and Bridgette hop off the boat together Duncan:What are you doing together Geoff:We spent the summer together Bridgette:We love each other where even engaged now[ Bridgette shows the engagement ring] Leshanwa:Wow you 2 are going fast Smoke Bomb hits the boat Owen:Wow this is scary Screch sound Gwen:What is that sound Trent:It's scary Izzy:Whooo Jumps into Owen's Arms Owen:Izzy Izzy:Owen and Owen Start Making Out Chris:Awkward Heather:I have to be here with this losers Leshanwa:Shut up Heather:I will deal with you later Chris:Courtney hi Courtney:Oh hi Duncan:Princess is back Courtney:I thought I told you not to call me that Skiing on the water Duncan:Your still doing those Skiing tricks dude Tyler:Yes because these season I know Im gonna win Chris:Katie and Sadie Kaite:Hey look Sadie were back Sadie:Yeeeeeee Chris:I see you 2 still share a brain Cody:Hi Chris Chris:Hopefully you dont get attacked by any bears this season Cody:I'll try not to high fives Chris Harold:a creepy voice Hi Chris:Harold still creepy I see welcome to Total Drama Ocean Courtney:Hey that's not fair he should be able to never compete again for rigging the votes on me Harold:But that was last season Chris:Yah Courtney besides we will make sure nobody does anything to the ballets Courtney:What staring at Justin while getting off of the boat along with all the other girls including Owen Justin:Im going Chris:Alright our last contestant the first one who was voted off in season one Ezekiel Ezekiel With a frown on his face:Listen Chris I better not get voted off first again Chris:That dosen't depend on me alright let me say the teams Screaming Whales will be Owen,Leshanwa,DJ,Lindsay,Beth,Ezekiel,Tyler,Katie,Sadie,Bridgette and Duncan and Killer Tigers will be Gwen,Heather,Eva,Courtney,Noah,Geoff,Trent,Cody,Izzy,Justin and Harold Chris:Now you'll will be living on this boat Lindsay:But Im very uncomfortable on boats Beth:Yah and I get sea sick Chris:Well tough cookies Owen:Cookies Duncan:It's a figure of speech Owen:Oh Chris:Now is anybody hungry for Chef's food Owen:Oh me Chris:Well I guess that means more for Owen see you'll tommorow contestants Chapter 2 Sharks of Terror: Chef:he gives Gwen her food Special food sence were on a boat slimmy fish cassral Gwen:Ell Duncan:El even the food in Juvy isn't this bad throws a Knife at Duncan Dodges it Duncan:Crap I mean this good Chris:Alright the first challenge of the season is to jump in this pool full of sharks Beth:But we already did this last season Chris:But there is a twist you have to stay in the water and make your way to shore the campers jump Courtney:Okay how are we gonna get to the boat Gwen:Were going to have to think about this Noah:Ah Sharks Eva:Dont worry I can take care of them beats up Sharks Cody's Video Diary: Cody:Now I Just want to say Eva is one tough girl that's why I would never mess with her never[ End of Diary] Leshanwa:We need to find a way Tyler:I dont think we can do it because of SHARKS {Everybody swims away but Owen} Owen's Video Diary: Owen: I am not a good swimmer of Diary tyde wave comes in Tyler:Oh no the big wave Bridgette:It's okay guys and the team surfs the wave Heather:Oh no there ahead of us I blame it on you Goth Girl Gwen:Why me Heather:Because I dont like you Eva:This is no time to be fighting I can get ous ahead of them[ Eva Paddles her hands real hard] Killer Tigers get ahead and finds Chris's Boat Chris:Hey you'll did it here's a reward for winning a towel Courtney:Thanks Leshanwa's Video Diary: Leshanwa:I voted for Owen besides his the biggest threat here sorry O Beth's Video Diary: Beth:I feel bad for who I voted for of Diary Campfire Ceremony: Chris:there are 10 Marshmallows on my plate whoever dosen't get one must Walk the boat of shame and swim to Play de losers Leshanwa:Swim in the water but dont you think that's a little bit too extreme Chris:Nope first marshmallow goes to Bridgette,DJ,Katie,Duncan,Lindsay,Sadie,Leshanwa now only 3 Marshmallows left Tyler and Beth final Marshmallow Owen and Ezekiel look nervous Ezekiel's Video Diary: Ezekiel:I was pretty nervous because I thought I was going home first again of Diary Chris:Will it be Ezekiel going home first again or our last season winner Owen find out the final marshmallow goes to Ezekiel Ezekiel Nervous:Feww Owen:Uh man I really wanted a marshmallow Ezekiel:Here you can take mine gives Owen his Marshmallow Beth:You can take all of our's whole team gives Owen a Marshmallow Owen:Thanks you guys are the best Votes: Owen- Beth Leshanwa- Owen DJ- Beth Lindsay- Owen Beth- Owen Bridgette- Ezekiel Ezekiel- Tyler Tyler- Owen Katie- Ezekiel Sadie- Ezekiel Duncan- Owen Owen- 5 Ezekiel- 3 Beth - 2 Tyler- 1 Owen is Voted Off Chapter 3 Promo Dancing: sleeping on the boat bell rings Leshanwa:Ah Harold:Just a little bit longer[ Sleeping] bell rings again Harold:Ah I cant take the noise Chris:Good morning contestants Lindsay:Excuse me Chris but I most get 8 hours Chris:Well sorry because we have no time to sleep today because were doing a prom dance on this boat Lindsay's Video Diary: Lindsay:Wohhoo a Prom dance when I was in the prom dance I was the best dancer in my class[ End of Diary] Chris:So pick a partner I will be judging so pick a boy or girl to dance LeshanwaTo DJ: want to dance with me honey DJ:Sure Lindsay:I know who I want to dance with Lindsay:Hey Tyler:Hey Lindsay:Want to dance Tyler:Sure Ezekiel:Hey Beth can I dance with you Beth:As long as you dont talk about me Katie:Hey Chris can me and Sadie dance together Chris:You must have a boy to dance with Sadie:Please can we,can we,can we Chris:Sure Bridgette:I guess that just leaves me and you Duncan Duncan:Alright Trent:May I have this dance Gwen:Sure Geoff:Hey Courtney want to dance with me Courtney:Okay Chris:Alright Leshanwa and DJ Chris:Alright last dance Katie and Sadie Bridgette's Video Diary: Bridgette:I cant believe they were actually dancing together Ezekiel's Video Diary: Ezekiel:Gross[ End of Diary] and Sadie finish their dance Chris:We decided our winners are Gwen and Trent for the Killer Tigers and this week 2 People will be Voted off Killer Tigers:Yahhhhhh Duncan's Video Diary: Duncan:I know who's going to get it this week Twitle Dumb and Twitle Idiot DJ's Video Diary DJ:Atleast they will have each other of Diary Campfire Ceremony: Chris:8 Marshmallows good luck first one goes to Leshanwa,DJ,Tyler,Beth,Ezekiel,Bridgette,Duncan the last marshmallow goes to and Lindsay look nervous Chris:Lindsay Lindsay:Yah Katie:I thought you liked ous Duncan:Like I dont think so Leshanwa:Sorry girls but you'll are too annoying for me Sadie:Bye Votes: Leshanwa- Katie and Sadie DJ- Katie and Sadie Beth- Katie and Sadie Tyler- Katie and Sadie Duncan- Katie and Sadie Katie and Sadie- 5 Katie and Sadie is Voted Off Chapter 4 Marci Alert: Sleeping Harold:ZZZZZZZZ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh laser shots at him Beth:Booby traps ahhh Noah:What are y'll talking about falls down from a booby trap Noah's Video Diary: Noah: are Chapter 5 Ocean's 8 or 9: Chris with a microphone in his hand:It's time to wake up contestants for today's skiing challenge so brush your teeth and get out of bed Beth:I dont feel so good Lindsay:Are you okay Beth:Yah I think i'll be okay Chris:As I was saying today is a skiing challenge Lindsay:Cool now I can show off my hot new Bikkini Bridgette:This will be just like surfing Lindsay:So want to go skiing with me Tyler Tyler:Sure Heather:I dont know how to ski so who is were going to get to ski Izzy:Oh I can ski I once had to ski away from the RCMP Gwen:Man it sounds like you had to do alot to get away from the RCMP Izzy:Yeah I know Chris:Alright ready set go begins skiing Chris's Video Diary: Chris:I forgot to warn them about the ice bergs of Diary Harold Skiing:Yes were winning on a ice berg Beth:I dont feel good Ezekiel:Try to hold it together Beth Beth's Video Diary: Beth:Im really starting to get sea sickness[ End of Diary] and Tyler Wins Chris:Lindsay and Tyler wins for the Screaming Whales Beth:That's it I cant hold it any longer starts throwing up all over the place uh,uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Chris:Beth that's it she's too sick to be on this show leaves Lindsay:Bye Beth see you when your feeling better Chapter 6 Heal him before he dies: Chris:Well contestants today's challenge is Ahhhhhh gets stabbed Everybody:Ahhhhhhhhhh Gwen:Today's challenge was what Lindsay:This is so scary Eva:Is he dead Courtney:I dont know Eva:Your the one how's get experience with nursing Courtney:Alright let me see puts her hand over Chris's heart Courtney:I cant hear his heart beat Tyler:But that must mean his Everybody:Ahhhhhhh Heather:Maybe this was just plan by the producers besides he is not allowed to die Courtney:I dont know Heather I cant hear his heart beat Heather's Video Diary: Heather:I knew the whole time that it was just Chris trying to mess with us which it took a while for those idiots to find out of Diary Noah:What should we do know Harold:I say we burey him and give him a funeral Gwen:Or I say we can operate on him Duncan:Yah lets do that 5 hours the contestants couldn't heal him Leshanwa:It's been 5 hours what are we gonna do Everybody:We dont know Leshanwa:I have to find a way to heal him Leshanwa:Yes I found the footprints Chris left behind so that means his still on the boat alive comes out from his hiding spot Chris:Correct excilient nursing Leshanwa and you've won for the Screaming Whales Leshanwa's Video Diary: Leshanwa:Yes I knew it yes we won of Diary Izzy:You had us going we really was scared Chris:Alright then Justin to Harold:Your going down Harold:Why me Justin:Because you got us into this mess and also because I hate you Harold:Fine then Justin's Video Diary: Justin:This is so sweet I got Gwen,Heather,Eva and Courtney to vote off Harold for me Harold's Video Diary: Harold:There's no way Im leaving because I got everybody on my side to vote off Justin of Diary Marshmallow Ceremony: Chris:9 Marshmallows Heather,Courtney,Gwen,Izzy,Trent,Eva,Cody,Noah final Marshmallow Justin:Just give me my marshmallow Chris:Sorry Harold but tonight good looking people triumph over nerdy skinny people marshmallow goes to Justin Leaves Leshanwa's Video Diary: Leshanwa:Bye Harold see you when I get in the final 2 a kiss of Diary Votes: Gwen- Harold Heather- Harold Eva- Harold Courtney- Harold Noah- Justin Cody- Justin Harold- Justin Justin- Harold Harold- 5 Justin- 3 Harold is Voted off